Falcon, Kaitlyn
Commander Kaitlyn Falcon is the Executive Officer of the USS Belfast Stats * Full Name: Kaitlyn Amber Falcon * Nicknames: Kate, Katie, Murderbird, Canyon Crasher * Race: Human * Date of Birth: October 5th, 2364 * Place of Birth: USS Freedom-A * Age: 28 Years Old * Gender: Female * Telepathic status: N/A Appearance * Height: 5'7" * Hair Color: Red * Length of Hair: Shoulder * Eye Color: Green * Skin Tone: Fair * Identifying Marks: Has multiple, thin, very faint scars on her arms. These have been treated as much as could be done, and are only visible when one is very close and is looking for them. Also has a larger scar on her upper back, which is more easily seen. The scars from her arms continue to her back, but are mostly obscured by the separate scar on her back. * Build: Slender * Carriage: When focused on her duty, her stance is professional and somewhat military. When she is relaxed, however, more civilian mannerisms will come out. * Poses: When impassive, clasps hands behind her body. When curious, will tilt her head and / or raise her right eyebrow. Smiles easily and often. * Off Duty Clothing: Typically dark purple t-shirt with black or white pants and comfortable shoes. * Tone/Voice: High Alto * Handedness: Predominantly Right Handed, but Partially Ambidextrous Family * Marital Status: Currently seeing VADM Leo Handley-Page * Father: Captain Robert Falcon, CO USS Yorktown * Mother: Commander Jiana (Kennedy) Falcon, XO/Helm USS Yorktown * Brother: James Falcon, Captain, Freighter S.S. Nova * Sister: Commander Alice Falcon, CO USS Lexington * Twin Sister: Commander Rebecca 'Rho' Falcon, Executive Officer USS Majesty * Adopted Niece: Nichole Falcon, Pilot, Freighter S.S. Hobbies and Interests Thanks to her mother's influence, Kaitlyn has taken a strong interest in piloting. Her first job working when working with her brother was as his ship's pilot. To keep her skills sharp, she keeps a large number of holodeck simulations. She'll fly any craft, air or space, from as many different cultures as she can find. Through them she finds great enjoyment, vital practice, and a relatively safe place to test out whatever insane idea that enters her mind. As with most of her family, Kaitlyn has some degree of musical ability. Her singing voice tends to settle around a high alto, and she has demonstrated good abilities with piano. She acquired a full size keyboard some years ago, but it has remained on her brother's freighter. She plans to get it back from it when they bump into each other next. During her time at Starfleet Academy, Kaitlyn found herself developing an interest in one of her mother’s hobbies; rock climbing. Kaitlyn constructed a pair of climbing claws to wear on her forearms, along with a powerful fusion piton gun for emergencies. Kaitlyn acquired a pet Syrian hamster she named Rhino. While the pair are still getting to know one another, Rhino appears to trust Kaitlyn, allowing her to reach into his cage and then calmly walking onto her hand. He has also demonstrated a basic understanding of gravity, and that should he attempt to walk off of Kaitlyn's shoulder he would quickly find the floor. His irritation of life aboard a starship was greatly reduced after Kaitlyn upgraded his cage with its own inertial dampener. More recently, she acquired a pet tribble she named Sasquatch. Considered to be 'safe', she quickly learned that tribbles and hamsters can get along famously, and has given them a three-section cage to allow them to interact whenever they wish. While Kaitlyn would not describe herself as a particularly religious person, her experiences on the Federation's fringes have left her somewhat spiritual. She learned of the Patron Saint of Spacers, St. Elisa, from various Federation civilian and independent spacers. In a particularly harrowing attack on James's freighter by the Orion Syndicate, Kaitlyn found herself asking for St. Elisa's help in getting them out alive. Help, in the form of a passing Starfleet patrol ship, swooped in a scant few minutes later. Ever since, Kaitlyn has found herself asking for favors or prayers from St. Elisa, and has found it a comfort when times are at their darkest. Personal History Kaitlyn Falcon was born aboard the USS Freedom-A. She was raised aboard the ship with her three siblings, learning to enjoy the thrill of exploration and the dangers that came with, at least as much as any kid aboard a Federation starship could. Kaitlyn was especially close to her twin sister, Rebecca. While not physically identical, they tended to act more alike than their other siblings. As time went on, each of the children started on their separate paths. Alice was drawn to Starfleet, while James preferred a life where he could make his own rules. While Alice excelled at the Academy, James quickly gained great success piloting a Raven-Class starship modified into a tramp freighter, the SS Nova. When the time came to Rebecca and Kaitlyn to choose their paths, Rebecca followed the path to Starfleet. The decision was harder for Kaitlyn. All her life, she had been told she was just like her twin sister. Interested as she might had been in Starfleet, the need to be different influenced her to join with her brother. Life on the fringes of Federation space was... interesting, to say the least. She learned to fly a bulky freighter as if it were an agile fighter, patch damaged systems back together with baling wire, duct tape, and a plasma torch, and shoot pirate raiding parties from the hip with her brother's modified phase pistols. As Kaitlyn would later put it, she got to see the parts of the Federation that weren't on the tour. She, her brother, and Nichole, a teenage girl stowaway James later adopted as his daughter earned respect from many of the traders in the outskirts of Federation space, and the ire of several pirate organizations, including the Orion Syndicate. Not long after Rebecca's graduation from Starfleet Academy, Kaitlyn, James, and Nichole joined the family in a mission vital to the security of the Alpha Quadrant. *MISSION DETAILS CLASSIFIED LEVEL TEN.* After returning to Federation space, Kaitlyn started to wonder if her decision to remain a civilian had been the right one. Much as she loved her brother and Nichole, they were not exactly working toward high ideals. Her decisions were again questioned in late 2385, when the Nova was once again called to assist the family. *MISSION DETAILS CLASSIFIED LEVEL TEN.* The final straw came with her final job with the Nova in 2386. A meeting with an old friend of James's went sour, Kaitlyn winding up an unwilling 'guest' of the Orion Syndicate. Though extremely good luck, she managed to escape her bindings and signal James and Nichole, then beat the ever living crap out of anyone who stood between her and freedom. Though she escaped with only a few scars, Kaitlyn knew she could work on the fringes no longer. Much as she loved James and Nichole, Kaitlyn knew that she could no longer work with them. They brought her to Earth, where their parents were stationed. Kaitlyn spent a great deal of time speaking with her parents, her sisters, and friends of their family. In the end, she concluded that she needed the sort of camaraderie, challenge, and goals that only Starfleet could provide. While she was older than was typical for joining, the recommendations from her family were enough to gain her admission. Her time at Starfleet Academy was a relatively calm period of her life. She frequently remembered her youth on the Freedom, recapturing feeling of excitement and adventure from the times exploring with her siblings. Quickly she felt at ease, and felt like she had truly come home. Upon her graduation, she was assigned to USS Vigilant. Her first mission brought great challenges in a difficult first contact mission to an O-class planet. Kaitlyn not only put her Starfleet training to the test, but also brought back the skills she had learned working with her brother aboard the Nova. While the mission was difficult, with Kaitlyn seeming to stare death in the face on more than one occasion, she felt more complete than she had in a very long time. Her next mission aboard Vigilant took her to the Federation Embassy on Talaan, where Vigilant's crew assisted with repelling a bluegill infestation. The battle was tough, with Kaitlyn utilizing much of her combat skills honed from years in the Federation's fringes. Though they took casualties, they succeeded. During this time, Kaitlyn started to develop an interest in one of Vigilant's marines, Major Leo Handley-Page. The interest was mutual, leading to time spent together between their missions. The more time they spent, the more Kaitlyn found she liked about the man. Not long after the mission to Talaan, Vigilant was due to receive a quantum slipstream drive system. However, a small group of Zalkonians attempted to steal the drive core, taking hostages aboard Deep Space Six, including Vigilant's captain and first officer. Kaitlyn found herself in charge of Vigilant's bridge during this critical time, working hard to manage Vigilant's security response while also supporting crewmembers on the station. She found no small relief when LCDR Eerie returned to the bridge to take command, allowing her to return to her comfort zone at the helm for the following battle. Her final mission aboard Vigilant was an example of the strange things one could encounter out in the void. Vigilant's crew was snatched away, their memories altered, and all being dropped into a strange scenario known as Ravensville, where she was placed as an ambulance driver. The crew was unharmed by the forced experiment, physically at least, though Kaitlyn will never forgive those who had abducted them after the psychological pain they had caused her. Following that mission, Kaitlyn found herself transferred to the U.S.S. Darwin, and away from many of those she had known, including Leo. Their first mission was to aid a Romulan colony which had suffered a devastating accident. Though she spent much of her time fighting with Darwin's flight controls and later with a Tal'Shair force which attempted to take their bridge, Kaitlyn felt the first mission was pretty much a success. The crew did not get much of a break before their next mission, tracking down a freighter which had torn away from Deep Space Six in quite a hurry. They managed to catch the freighter, which they found to be smuggling weapons and an odd chemical. Captain Reinard was attacked by the freighter's first mate, Kaitlyn leaping to the captain's defense and attempting some rather 'aggressive questioning' with the first mate. Darwin's first officer did not take her actions well, feeling them unbecoming of a Starfleet Officer. Reinard's later bizarre behavior, a direct result of the attack, did little to justify Kaitlyn's actions in the FO's mind. In the end, Reinard was fine, and the situation was resolved. The FO gave Kaitlyn a stern lecture about his disagreement with her actions, his language sounding to Kaitlyn as a question of her loyalty. While she was able to continue working with him, her trust in this particular FO was destroyed by the incident. Following the freighter incident, Darwin conducted a follow-up mission to the O-class planet to assess the status of its inhabitants. They found a planet in disarray, factions warring between the biodomes, some worshiping Darwin's crew and others wanting their destruction. Somehow, Darwin's crew managed not only to survive, but to bring the start of peace to the troubled world. Darwin's final mission gave Kaitlyn a glimpse of another strange thing about the universe. One of the Q Continuum, going by the name Qadira, decided to put the crew to a test based on the vessel's namesake, Charles Darwin. They were thrown back into Earth's late Cretaceous Period, challenged with insuring their own survival, followed shortly thereafter with aiding an injured dinosaur survive the mating season. Their actions were for naught, as they turned out to be on Earth just before the asteroid marking the end of the Cretaceous Period struck. Before Kaitlyn could even begin to wrap her head around what had happened, she was whisked away with several others of Darwin's crew to the U.S.S. Excalibur, once again serving as H/C/O. Once again, she found herself in a part of space she did not know well, far from her family and old allies. Once again, she started over from almost scratch, though she had proven to herself that in such situations she can thrive. Excalibur's first mission with her new crew took a turn for the tragic. While responding to a distress call from the freighter Golden Gulf, the ship ran afoul of a high charged nebula, causing massive damage. Excalibur limped home, mission abandoned for their own survival. With Excalibur sentenced to the drydock, Kaitlyn once again packed her bags for transfer to the U.S.S. Constitution. Her time aboard Constitution was brief, assisting in her relaunching mission to bring supplies to the Sotra Orbital Research Station (SORS). Many strange, unexplained occurrences befell the crew, the majority of them experiencing visual or auditory hallucinations. Kaitlyn, for one, was forced to relive an encounter with some of the most terrifying things she had ever seen. Upon completion of the mission to SORS, Kaitlyn was reassigned to the U.S.S. Garuda to assist with one mission. She supported with a dangerous shuttle flight through a nebula contained large quantities of protomatter, and found herself the senior person on the bridge in a following crisis situation where the ship's plant life started growing at an alarming pace. Without even having time to unpack her things, Kaitlyn found herself once again transiting the Federation to a new posting at Starbase 118. While she had been on several ships in a few short months, this particular transfer did not bother her in the slightest. This time, she'd be at the same assignment as Leo. As the assignment began, she felt great anticipation at the prospect of rekindling their relationship after so much time apart. After a long year of many successful missions with Starbase 118, Leo departed for his homeworld to handle a number of challenging issues plaugeing the planet. He requested Kaitlyn provide support from a distance. To best aid him, Kaitlyn transferred to her father's ship to ensure full access to whatever resources she would require. Some time after, she received orders to report to the now peaceful region near Romulan Space, to an aging, yet still potent, Miranda-class starship named Belfast. Chronological History # 236410.05: Kaitlyn and her sister Rebecca are born on USS Freedom-A # 238006.20: Kaitlyn leaves USS Freedom-A to join her brother on his freighter, SS Nova. # 238604.16: Final job with SS Nova. # 238608.01: Kaitlyn joins Starfleet Academy. # 239005.01: Kaitlyn graduates from Starfleet Academy and is assigned to USS Vigilant. # 239008.04: Kaitlyn is promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. # 239012.28: Kaitlyn is promoted to Lieutenant and reassigned to U.S.S. Darwin. # 239107.14: Kaitlyn is reassigned to U.S.S. Excalibur. # 239109.06: Kaitlyn is reassigned to U.S.S. Constitution. # 239112.10: Kaitlyn is reassigned to U.S.S. Garuda. # 239112.30: Kaitlyn is reassigned to Starbase 118. # 239204.25: Kaitlyn is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. # 239301.15: Kaitlyn is reassigned to USS Belfast. # 239304.28: Kaitlyn is designated at Executive Officer of USS Belfast. # 239309.15: Kaitlyn is promoted to Commander. Category:Characters Category:USS Belfast Category:USS Belfast Characters Category:Pilots Category:Helm Officers